deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takumi Hijirihara vs Yuno Gasai
Takumi Hijirihara vs Yuno Gasai is a What-If Death Battle. It features Takumi Hijirihara from Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer and Yuno Gasai from Future Diary/Mirai Nikki Takumi vs Yuno.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V1 For Dan-2.png|Shakaboy Takumi vs Yuno V2.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 Takumi vs Yuno V3.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V3 Takumi vs Yuno V4.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel V4 Takumi vs Yuno V5.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V5 UDD Takumi Hijirihara vs Yuno Gasai.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V6 Description Danganronpa vs Future Diary/Mirai Nikki! While these two may act a little...odd, they have a dark side to them as they're willing to kill for the sake of love. Which one of these two murderers will win? Will Killer Killer claim another life of a murderer or will Yuno continue to kill for the sake of her beloved? Interlude Daniel: Isn't love just the greatest? Well I wouldn't know that myself but these two certainly does as they're willing to kill just for that. Hibiki: Takumi Hijirihara, Killer Killer and survivor of the Giboura Massacre. Daniel: And Yuno Gasai, Yandere of Yukiteru Amano and Winner of the Battle Royale. Hibiki: I'm Hibiki Kohaku and he's Daniel Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Takumi Hijirihara {Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy OST - The Biggest Most Tragic Event in Human History} Daniel: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, well this long ass name speaks for itself as the world was on the brink of destruction all caused by the a group called the Ultimate Despair as chaos and despair begin to take over. Hibiki: All hope seem lost until a group called the Future Foundation showed up and begin to rebuild the world from despair after the death of the Leader of the Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima. But it wasn't as smooth as you think. Many bizarre and unusual crimes and murderers begin to rise such as Mass Murderers, Jigsaw Murderers, Cannibals......The list goes on. ' Daniel: And so in order to stop this rise of murders, the Future Foundation Sixth Division Special Crime Investigations or SCI for short was formed as they begun to take down these criminals before they can do harm and one of those members is Takumi Hijirihara, also secretly known to the world as Killer Killer, a Killer who kills other Killers but what made him into the Killer he is today? For that we go back into Takumi time at Giboura Junior High School. {Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony OST - Nightmare Locker} '''Hibiki: Back then Takumi was....just as weird but instead hated blood and gore and would faint just by seeing it, however he soon met a person named Shuji Fujigawa and started to help him to move on from it while becoming best friends. ' Daniel: But seeing how this is Danganronpa that didn't last long, you see a girl name Muruko Ikusaba arrived in Japan around that time to meet her twin sister Junko but she wanted her to test her skills as the Ultimate Soldier in case she lost her edge so what does she do to prove her talent? She goes and massacre the entire school just to prove it. 'Hibiki: Well all but two, as Takumi and Shuji hid inside two of the classroom lockers and were forced to watch all of the people in that classroom getting murder....That's when Takumi change as he started to see the beauty of murder and soon grew obsessed with serial killers. ' Daniel: Since then Takumi wanted emulate the the killer he escaped by finding one who had the same passion of them, so he begun rating other murderers crimes for their passion of doing so while giving them a score between zero and one hundred before well...killing them himself which started the name of Killer Killer. {Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy OST - Death Parade} 'Hibiki: Of course for all of his killings he uses his main weapon which is a knife and from my experience I find them quite a good use for quick and simple killings. ' Daniel: Yeah, sometimes I wonder if that's really a simple knife as he pulled off some crazy feats with it, like deflecting multiple fireworks, killed multiple clones of the Ultimate Soldier at once with a single swing, and CUTTING A DAMN BUILDING IN HALF! Are you sure this guy isn't an Ultimate? 'Hibiki: He is not and you should know that being an Ultimate or not does not matter, it all depends on the skill of the person and this guy can certainly stand his grounds, like his speed for one, which I'm impressed with. ' Daniel: Can't deny that, for being just a human, he's surprisingly fast. He manage to disarm a person and killed them with it in that exact same moment and cut off four pistol in half before the wielders can notice Hell in just one quick swing, he's able to cut a human body and leaving only a a small pile of his remains behind....Ugh I'm not even going to question it. Anything other bullshit feats I should be aware of? '''Hibiki: Hahaha....now that you mention it Daniel.... Daniel: What do you mean by that? Hibiki: Apparently he once cut off a girl's head to remove a collar and the head fell back on with her still alive and breathing.... Daniel: ......No. That can't be...That's impossible.....But she would be.....And her head.... Hibiki: It seems like he's broken now...Such a shame. Well I hope he'll be able to recover soon, we still have a show to run. I'll try to wrap this up...As impressive as he is, he's still human as a good shot will put this guy down. Also he tends to fall in love easily, like a certain someone I know...which results in heart attacks. However consider his feats and speed outweighs the flaws, this is a one experience killer who can get the job done.... Itou: ...! Is there any proof? Takumi: Proof...? Not a single thing but I know it because I...things like murderers, these sort of odd cases...From the bottom of my heart....Love beyond anything! Yuno Gasai {Future Diary OP - Kuusou Mesorogiwi English Version by AmaLee & NateWantsToBattle} Daniel: Take a deep breath...sigh...''Alright, let's start this. Yuno, adopted at a young age into the Gasai Family and lived a rather good life for awhile until shit started to fall apart....I shouldn't be surprised '''Hibiki: The parents started to get emotionally and psychology affected due to money problems as the Father started to work late and barely show up at home while the mother started to abuse Yuno, wanting her to become the perfect citizen. This led to stravation and eventually locking her into a cage while the Father did nothing. How disgratful. ' Daniel: Yuno eventually snapped from the abuse and locked both of her parents in the cage in order for them to understand her pain, however she neglected to fed them which lead to their deaths. With nothing left, Yuno fell into despair until finding Yukiteru and devote her life to him as her light. Hibiki: And that's how her obession begin as she started to stalk, tracking his every move, waiting for the day of where she gets together with him. ' Daniel: And she evenutally did.....during a battle royale declare by the God of Time and Space...Yeah...I uh...Just not going to question it..Contiuning on....You see, this God gave twelve people the ability to see into the future called the Future Diary and whoever kills the other user will become the successor to his power. {Future Diary OST - Sixth's Battle Theme} '''Hibiki: And thus the Battle Royale had begun and Yuno started to stopped at nothing of keeping Yukiteru who happens to be another Future Diary user safe from harm. ' Daniel: And she certainly can as she's packing with weapons. She can use Crossbows, Katanas, Tasers, Hatchets, and a variety of knives and guns. However her most iconic item on hand is the Yukiteru Diary or Diary of Future Love where she can see everything related to Yukiteru on intervals of ten minutes. The perfect stalker item! 'Hibiki: In addition to her weapons, one of her greatest power is her intelligence and she showed this in several instances like being able to detect the weakness of Diaries Users and outsmarting many people like Akise, a world famous detective. ' Daniel: With her intelligence and tons of weapons, she pulled off some great things like easily cutting people in half, dodging swings from swords and deflecting knifes being thrown at her. 'Hibiki: However even with all of this, Yuno has one last trick up her sleeve. You see, this isn't Yuno first Battle Royale as she comes from a different timeline where she won it and became the Goddess of Time and Space. While it's unclear what she can do with it she's able to use giant orbs to attack. ' Daniel: However she's still human and can easily die from normal things like being impaled and her Future Diary is useless in combat as it focus only around Yukiteru. In addition if someone destorys her Future Diary, she'll die as well. 'Hibiki: But even so this is one scary Yandere you shouldn't mess with. ' Yuno: Don't worry Yuki Yukiteru eye's widen as he turns his head to meet Yuno ''Yuno: It'll be all okay, Yuno's here to protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe cause that's how much I love you '' Intermission Daniel: Alright the combatants are set, let'e end this debate once and for all '''Hibiki: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle! Sakurami City - 13:30 {Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy OST - The Housekeeper Saw!} Walking peacefully throughout the city was a man with black hair, red eyes, and a black suit on. Oh how he wished it was a simply peaceful walk, that way he could go back inside his nice cozy little locker or the local shrine donation box he grew to love but duties called. He continued to walk before stopping in front of crime scene and entered it. A few officers notice and was about to say something before the man spoke "I'm Takumi Hijirihara, member of the Special Crime Investigation. I been sent here to investigate the recent string of murders." Takumi said showing the officers his badge before putting it away and begun to examine the body of what seems to be a young girl who could be at least in high school before doing something unexpected, hugging the body. "Good girl....Good girl..." The police stared at Takumi in shock, trying to comprehend at what they're seeing. "Takumi!" A girl with blonde hair that is held back by a black headband with a red streak with light blue eyes yelled running up to them while she was wearing a similar uniform to Takumi. She ran near Takumi with a rather angry face. "What have I told you about doing that! In public no less!" "I told you before Misaki it's so warm and the way she looks....I thought it would be nice to hug her..." Takumi said, hugging the body a little longer before getting up amd started to walk away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going Takumi!" Misaki yelled running up to him as Takumi contiune to walk away. "I seen enough, I know who done it." Takumi said causally. "I'll leave the rest to you." "Wait! If you know who done it, tell me!" Takumi ignored her and walked out of her sight as she turn to face the officers who were still trying to understand what just happened as Misaki nervously laughed. Sakurami Middle School - 19:00 Stepping inside one of the classrooms was a girl with pink eyes and long pink hairs tied in pigtails that has a small red ribbon tied in each one with a third pigtail on the back of her hair. Additonally she was wearing a blue skirt with a bigger red ribbion on her chest. Seeing no one around, the girl looked around until a locker opened up, which startle her as Takumi steps out. "You're Yuno Gasai right?" Takumi said bluntly. "Of course but shouldn't you know after all you're the one who called me in." Yuno said smiling. "Now what do you need me for?" "Oh it's quite simple really. High school student Yuno Gasai. You're the Killer." Takumi said confidently before continuing to talk. "That girl who died was a fellow student, like you. Had a rather close relationship with another student name Yukiteru Amano, however the day before she confessed she died from multiple stabbings from a hatchet. Did I get that right?" "How do you know that?" Yuno said slowly backing to a desk. "What can I say? I know passionate killings. Yuno Gasai, your murder is worth...12 points." Try harder next time! "Committing multiple murders for a reason as pathetic as your 'love', it makes me sick. You're nothing more then a submissive stalker." "But I had to..." Yuno said putting her hand into the desk, searching for something. "She was in the way of me and Yuki happy ending....I wasn't going to allow that bitch to do that! And if you're going to get in our way of our happy ending as well then I'll have to get rid of you!" Yuno then pulled out a hatchet from the desk and quickly swing it at Takumi but he quickly jumped out of the way smiling. "Well then.." Takumi pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Allow me to teach you a real passionate killing." Fight! {Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy OST - Hide Speed Action} Yuno went straight for Takumi again with another swing with the hatchet as Takumi started to avoid each swing she brings, until one moment she swung it down hard and struck one of the tables, causing it to get stuck. Grabbing a hold of the handle, Yuno attempted to get the hatchet unstuck unknowing that Takumi was walking up to her with knife in hand. Swinging it down straight on her, he was expecting a quick kill however to his surprised, Yuno blocked it with a knife now in her hand. Pushing him away, Yuno charged straight at Takumi stabbing him in the shoulder. Attempting not to yell, Takumi grabbed a hold of Yuno and threw her straight at the lockers, causing her to crashed inside one of them. Clenching his wound, a bullet suddenly went by him, slightly cutting his cheek as it begun to bleed. Turning his head to the locker, Yuno stepped out of the locker with a pistol in her hand. She then begin to fire more bullets at him but Takumi started to run towards her, dodging each bullet before slicing the gun in half. Dropping the pistol, she took out her knife again and swung it but Takumi blocked it again with his own and pushed her back. Catching herself they begun to circle around each other, waiting for the other one to strike with knife in hand. Takumi then clench his knife and swung it directly at her as Yuno jumped out of the way. Getting up, Yuno turned to look and see parts of the school classroom behind her sliding off and collapsed, exposing them to the moonlight which hit half of Takumi face while the other side was completely faded as a red shaped lightning bolt was seen visible where his eye should be and a dark grin appeared. "Upupupu~" Takumi laughing sinister as he started to approach Yuno. Slowly walking back towards the lockers, Yuno reached her hand into one that was destroyed and pulled out an Sub-Machine Gun and started to fire rapidly at Takumi who didn't stop walking towards her. Seeing the bullets fly at him,he swung his knife as it somehow deflected away all of the bullets from him, with each one hitting in random locations. Trying to fire more bullets, the gun suddenly fell apart into pieces on her. Trying to understand what just happen, she didn't notice a part of the roof on top of her started to break apart and fell directly on her as her eyes widen. Watching it crash, Takumi continue to smile as he put away his knife and walked away, not seeing something rising from behind the rumble. {Future Diary OST - Battle!} A giant orb was sent flying towards at Takumi which hit his arm, greatly damaging it and possibly breaking it as he stares at Yuno who was now wearing a new outfit. Yuno was now wearing a black cloak while having what seems to be a great amulet in the middle as she started to laugh. "I won't stop at nothing from protecting Yuki! Now die! Die!" Yuno yelled with blood lust seen in her eyes, throwing another giant orb at him. Takumi quickly dodged out of the way of it before Yuno threw more at him at a rapid pace, however Takumi dodged each one and got close to Yuno and swung his knife, wanting to end this before one last giant orb crashed in front of him. Jumping back, his back hit another giant orb that was landed behind him. Two more appeared at his sides, trapping him as one more started to formed on top of him. Yuno laugh manically as it crashed straight into where Takumi was. "And that's what happens when you stay in our way! Haha!" Yuno laughed before a flash occurred and suddenly felt herself got stab as Takumi was now behind her, holding his knife. "I-Impossible...." "You have to be a lot faster to trap me. Now then you submissive stalker...this is how you do a real passionate killing." Takumi said as Yuno suddenly exploded into multiple pieces as her skin and body part fly everywhere, leaving only a small pile of remains behind where she once stood. K.O! Results {Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy OST - Non Stop Action} Takumi slowly walks away with his arm placed on his injured arm from the crime scene meeting his partner Misaki who looked at him concerned while the police officers were at the school crime scene, terrified at what they're seeing before discovering a note written by someone who goes by Killer Killer Daniel: Why did I have a feeling that the death was going to be something like that? I guess there could be worse ways to go...Why don't we explain why he won Hibiki? Hibiki: Of course, I'm prepared for this. For this battle Takumi had pretty much outclass Yuno in just about everything but intellect, which they're tied in as Yuno was able to outsmart the best detective in the world while Takumi can figure out a crime in matters of minutes while even being able to erase someone entire existence in the course of a night. Daniel: While it's true Yuno could freely adapt with all of her weapons that she carries, that really wouldn't change the outcome as Takumi really needed only one swing to take her out. This is a guy who could swing with enough power to cut a damn building in half after all while being able to cut a human body into hundreds of pieces in matter of seconds! Hibiki: However that only leaves one question, can Yuno Goddess form take him out? After checking it out, not really surprisingly. You think a goddess would make this a cakewalk. Daniel: Yuno is very inexperience in using her powers, as she couldn't use much. Like those giant orbs, which is powerful it's something that Yukiteru a regular human at the time could dodge and Takumi had shown time and time again to be faster than an average human so she couldn't really kill much less hit him. Hibiki: Didn't Yuno also had the power to create a fantasy world? So she could easily trap him inside it. ' Daniel: True however in order to trap them inside said world, Yuno had to trap him inside those orbs that was mention earlier so Yuno couldn't really do that either '''Hibiki: Perhaps she was holding back, not wanting to kill Yukiteru? ' Daniel: A fair point however during it Ninth a.k.a Minene Uryuu had half of the power of a goddess as well at that time, actually tried to take out Yuno. You would think she wouldn't hold back against her but she actually left it to Muru Muru who was unconscious by releasing her restrains. With all of this evidence, it's safe to say that Yuno is inexperience and with her current abilities won't be able to touch, much less scratch Takumi with those powers. '''Hibiki: In the end Goddess or not, Yuno reached a Dead End. Daniel: The Winner is Takumi Hijirihara Next Time on Death Battle! ???: I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive. vs ???: We now shoulder their burden. This cannot fail... Blake vs Hibiki V5.jpg|Blake Belladonna vs Hibiki Kohaku|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Belladonna_vs_Hibiki_Kohaku Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Knife Fight Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles